Aquatic sport boards such as paddleboards have been in existence for many years. A paddleboard comprises the general shape of a surfboard, but is usually much larger in size. Paddleboards allow an individual to either lie down on the board and propel his/herself using a swimming motion or stand/kneel on the board and propel his/herself using a paddle.